LEO: Shattered Remnants (REWRITE) Volume One
by Zoran Dawn-Eclipse
Summary: Being redesigned in the future. Not going to continue this version, unfortunately. Got an official name for the character, but little time to write stories anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants;** **REWRITTEN!**

 **Volume 1, Chapter 01**

The Eclipse Okami (my own 3-year-old Original Character) is considered an actual OC due to the fact that this story originally was intended as being an Okami crossover series (which it will now be re-written as, officially). The original plan was to create a brand new series that focused on the Okami OC, "Kuroi Okami" who initially was planned to be a male, black-haired version of Shiranui/Ammy, wearing a black-and-red version of the male kimono (note, I don't know what the correct term is) with the symbol for "Eclipse" embroidered on the back.

The character design was never done on paper due to my terrible drawing skills when trying to draw human hands and faces. The OC was originally name-less, as I hadn't gotten around to coming up with an official name for him that would fit his design.

This OC is roughly 6'7" tall, with wild pitch-black hair that reaches the middle of his back, a long wolf-like tail, pale skin, glowing crimson eyes, wolf ears, and ivory-white claws. He wears black tabi socks and traditional Japanese sandals (think of Urahara's Geta sandals from Bleach). He also wears a straw hat on occasion, dyed a dark red. His bangs shadow his eyes, and he carries a simple ebony staff with crimson swirls decorating its length.

The story will no longer be a FFXV crossover (officially), as the character is NO LONGER NOCTIS in the story. The only FFXV info in the story is involving the weapon Ragnarok (the only detail remaining from the FFXV side of the crossover) and the ability to use Warp-Strike. All other aspects of FFXV are nonexistant in the story, which makes it no longer eligible as an actual FFXV crossover.

That being said, it still mentions details from FFXV in the history narrations as Remnant is still planned to be the future version of Eos and Nippon in this particular crossover. Some creatures from FFXV (like Behemoth, Catoblepas, and other wildlife) will still appear in the story, but no characters aside from passing mentions of retained history (past-tense mentions) will be involved. The character is now a 100% Original Character, as was originally planned. As such, the original storyline has been scrapped, and will mostly remain as one-shot stories to fill out the lack of Okami/FFXV crossovers. My Muse has decided to change its focus strictly to Okami crossovers once more, so to avoid another long-term Hiatus, I have scrapped the Reincarnation Fic idea completely.

A new potential One-Shot will be posted titled "Okami: Legend of the Eclipse" as the revamped version of the story's history. In addition, my Muse has decided a revamped Okami/FFXV crossover is to be created, with both Kuroi Okami and Shiranui/Ammy joining the Lucian group in their journeys throughout Eos. This will be a PREQUEL story that will explain how Kuroi came to possess the Ragnarok glaive.

...

The information for the story is as follows.

...

Confirmed weapons that Kuroi Okami will have include:

 **Shadow Eclipse:** A Reflector bearing similarity to the one Shiranui wields, except with a darker color scheme. The Shadow Eclipse is pitch-black in color, with midnight-blue flames and a blood-red mirror. This is the signature Reflector for the Eclipse Okami, and provides a source of fire for the Inferno Brush Technique.

 **Night's Fall:** A Rosary that represents the phases of Remnant's shattered moon. The Rosary has a color gradient between White, Black, and Red in that order, and the moon's shape follows the lunar cycle of Remnant starting with Full and ending with Shattered. The bead closest to him when attacking is pure white, and resembles the Full Moon. The middle bead is pitch black, and resembles the Half-shattered Moon. The last bead is blood-red, and is a fully-shattered moon, with a thin sliver of a crescent moon on the side closest to the adjacent bead. Each bead is a solid color, following the gradient between individual beads. No concept art is available, at this time.

 **Providence Crystal (crimson):** A red version of the Providence Crystal, transformed into a Glaive that can cycle between the three major elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity. This Celestial Weapon can be thrown as a projectile weapon, or used as a Glaive-type weapon.

 **Ragnarok:** A Glaive-type weapon obtained during Kuroi's travels in the world of Eos, given to him by Crown Prince Noctis himself. Classified as a one-handed sword, it has high attack power which is drastically increased when used to Warp-Strike. The glaive is black in color, with glowing red-orange edges to the blade. The grip is in line with the back edge of the blade, while the guard is in line with the main cutting edge. This weapon is infused with the powers of the Lucian Royal Family, giving the wielder the power to perform Warp-Strikes while the weapon is equipped. This property only affects the Ragnarok, and does not extend to any other weapon.

...

The key for speech and thoughts is below:

 **{Wolf/Celestial/Astral speech}**

 _ **[Section/story endings and transitions]**_

"Human/Spirit/similar speech"

 **"Demonic/Possessed/Entity speech"**

 _Narration/Flashbacks/Story Recaps_

(Thoughts)

 ***Semblance/Celestial Brush/Abilities/similar***

...

The newly edited story is now officially an Okami/RWBY crossover. No further elements of FFXV (aside from wildlife, ingredients, and the Ragnarok) will be included in this story. Neither Prologue will be edited, due to it being too tedious to bother re-uploading the two one-shots. From here on, the Eclipse Okami series will be Okami/Fandom crossovers, meaning that only one crossover will apply for each story posted under the series title, "Legend Of The Eclipse Okami", abbreviated as "LEO" followed by the main title for each crossover section the story involves.

The concept of the Wolf Faunus (Rose Family), Husky Faunus (Arc Family), and the alliance between both families and the Cat Faunus (Belladonas and other feline Faunus families) are still present, as is the predjudiced views of Wolf Faunus by the general population of Remnant. Some details from the Shattered Remnant's Prologue will remain in this story, others will be scrapped.

Now that the story information has been clarified, let the newly reintroduced series officially begin!

...

 _ **[Prologue to "Legend of the Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants"]**_

 _Unknown to most people of Remnant, every surviving member of the Rose Family is a Wolf Faunus. The family keeps their traits hidden, as the predjudice opinions against Wolf Faunus had become a threat to their survival. Only the Husky Faunus of the Arc family, and the Feline Faunus families like the Belladonas, hold respect for the Wolf Faunus. These families view Wolf Faunus as being blessed by the legendary Celestial Wolves, for sharing traits with the two wolves who once helped to save the world before it became known as Remnant._

 _The Wolf Faunus are discriminated against by both humans and most Faunus, all because of an incident where a young Wolf Faunus went mad from losing their Pack to a Grimm attack. The reason for this is because whenever a Wolf Faunus forms any strong bonds with another living being, whether human, animal, or Faunus, the bond becomes so strong that only death can break it. This bond is known to Wolf Faunus as the Pack Bond, and its purpose is to help keep the Wolf Faunus stable during hard times, providing a form of support and comfort whenever the Wolf Faunus is feeling afraid or saddened. When the Pack Bond does get broken, it causes all remaining members of the Pack to feel the loss as though they themselves were experiencing the pain that the lost member of the Pack had gone through. Only the remaining Pack can help to ease this pain, as the more members the Pack Bond is shared with, the less pain each member will experience whenever one of them is killed. When a Wolf Faunus loses their entire Pack at one time, the bond is filled with complete emptiness, and the pain becomes a feeling of nothingness within the lone Wolf Faunus. This sudden loss of the Pack Bond will always result in the Wolf Faunus going mad from either panic or loneliness, and only finding a fellow Wolf Faunus or an anchor will help them to avoid the insanity that comes with the loss of their Pack. The anchor can be anything, from a friend, to an animal companion, and even object or sentimental gift from a Packmate that the Wolf Faunus cherishes. Anything of importance can potentially act as an anchor to keep their instincts from acting up if they ever do lose their Pack._

 _Unfortunately, none of the humans could understand just how intense the feeling of loss can be for a young Wolf Faunus, and they reacted harshly, only seeing a wild beast that posed a danger to the village the lone Wolf Faunus once called home. The humans drove the unstable child away from their village, and word quickly was spread to other settlements about the sudden violent outburst of the young Wolf Faunus. The news quickly got twisted by other humans as it spread, and lead to the exile of all Wolf Faunus, with the order to treat any resistance as a possible sign of the Wolf Faunus turning feral. Other Faunus began to turn on the Wolf Faunus themselves following the war when the numbers of Wolf Faunus were reduced from over five-hundred strong, to only nine individuals in the entire world._

 _The other Faunus saw the sharp decline in the Wolf Faunus population as a sign of weakness, which was something that could not be tolerated with the growing tensions between Faunus and ordinary Humans. They saw the Wolf Faunus to be a weak link that could be exploited by the Humans, and so most Faunus now view the now-rare race as inferior, almost to the point of not being Faunus at all. Only the Husky Faunus, and the Feline Faunus families still viewed the Wolf Faunus as special, and chose to secretly support the outcast race, having been the only ones who knew of the pain that losing family could cause to family-oriented Faunus races. Both Husky Faunus and the various Feline races have a similar bond with their own families, and have also experienced the pain that Wolf Faunus feel when they lose a family member, only their instincts are not strong enough to cause them to react as violently as the Wolf Faunus do when the bond is lost completely._

 _The Rose family used to be known as the Okami, back when Wolf Faunus were still safe from the hostility of mankind. Their name was changed when they were forced into hiding, and now represents their family's unique Semblance, which is characterized by a flurry of rose petals whenever the Semblance is used. In spite of their decision to abandon their original family name, the Rose Family still uses the name of Okami, only now it's spelled backwards as the name Imako, and is much more limited in its use within their family._

 _Traditionally, every Rose member who has the distinctive red-tipped ebony hair would receive the middle name of Imako to signify their connection to their guardian deity, who they refer to as the Dark Sun. Those who possess the name Imako also are gifted with more than one Semblance. All members of the Rose Family have the unique Speed Semblance that they got their family name of Rose from. This Semblance is unique in that it requires no Aura to be used, unlike most physical Semblances which put more strain on the user and drain the Aura with prolonged use._

 _The second Semblance is far more unique, in that only those bearing the name Imako can manifest this Semblance, and no documents exist to prove that the secondary Semblance is even real. This Semblance allows the bearer of the name Imako to transform into their Wolf forms at will, and to hide their Faunus traits completely under the illusion of a fully-human form. Their wolf forms are generally a dark crimson, almost black in color, bearing Silver Eyes, and generally have red-tipped ears and blood-red claws. The drawback to their ability to fully hide their Faunus traits is that they can't maintain this illusion of being completely human if they are mortally wounded, unconscious, or suffering illness._

 _Their guardian deity's shrine is kept a secret within the Rose family, only revealed to those who bear the Wolf Faunus traits, and their cousins, the Ark family. The shrine is hidden within the Midnight Forest, located on the western side of Patch, off the coast of the kingdom of Vale. The forest is perpetually cloaked in darkness, and is typically too dark for anyone to safely navigate alone, so only the best Hunters and Huntresses local to the island of Patch are ever assigned to that forest._

 _The shrine is hidden within a tunnel accessed through a small crevice hidden behind a cluster of bushes. At the end of the tunnel is a large circular chamber, illuminated by natural clusters of Fire Dust crystals growing out of the walls of the chamber. A simple altar with an offering plate sits at the center of the circular room, with an incense holder at the front of the altar for burning an incense offering. On the far wall is a detailed mural, painted by the Celestial Envoy who built the shrine many centuries ago. The mural depicts a pitch-black wolf standing before an ancient tree, a stone mirror hovering over its back with ethereal midnight-blue flames radiating from the mirror's edges, and the Solar Eclipse painted above the tree, surrounded by white flames. The tree itself is unusual, having a distinctive spiral shape to it that no other tree on Remnant could naturally develop. This tree is one of the fabled Konohana Trees, which the Envoys often call the Guardian Tree. These trees were lost to time, having disappeared along with the ancient cultures of Nippon._

 _Halfway between the mural and the altar, stands a 6 foot tall, intricately-detailed statue of the Dark Sun himself. The fur of the wolf is pitch black, so dark that it reflects no light, rendering the statue almost invisible in the dimly-lit chamber. Simple dark-red markings decorate the wolf's face and sides. His eyes are painted a vibrant crimson, with an almost life-like glow to the stony orbs. Very carefully carved tufts of styled fur extend from the statue's shoulders, wrists, and ankles, giving the statue an almost regal appearance. A long, smooth tail is held aloft in a swish-like motion, carved in such a way that it almost looks like the wolf was frozen in time, rather than carved from stone. The tip of the tail is painted the same dark red color as the wolf's markings, giving the illusion of the wolf having dipped its tail into a bucket of red paint. The wolf's right forepaw is lifted off the stone platform, resting gently upon a circular stone mirror. One side is painted the same pitch-black as the wolf's statue. The other side, facing the altar, is painted a vibrant blood-red, reminiscent of the setting sun. Oddly enough, the red side of the mirror reflects the light from the torches lining the walls of the chamber, creating an almost ethereal glow on the crimson surface of the mirror. One would almost mistake it for an actual mirror, if it weren't for the lack of a visible reflection on its surface._

 _It is within this very chamber where our story begins..._

 _ **[In the Midnight Forest, on the Island of Patch]**_

One member of the Imako Rose line, the most well-known as the infamous White Rose of Beacon, recently was assigned a solo mission to eliminate Grimm in the Midnight Forest on the island of Patch. The mission was intended to be a simple four-day assignment, hunting Ursa and Beowolves in the perpetually dark forest. She had left her home in the White Forest on the other side of the island only three days ago, expecting nothing more than a routine workout and an early return to her cottage. Her two-year-old daughter was left in the care of her husband, along with her adopted four-year-old daughter. Both of the girls were sired by her husband, but only the older daughter showed any similarity to him.

The mission went as expected, until the third day of hunting when the more dangerous variants of the intended targets caught Summer Imako Rose off-guard. An Ursa Major, and three Alpha Beowolves had shown up while she was preoccupied with their weaker counterparts. The Ursa Major was the first to attack, leaving a deep set of claw marks on the left side of her back. Only her Speed Semblance saved her from a fatal injury, but she was still forced to flee when one of the Alpha Beowolves managed to land a crippling blow that would have rendered her defenseless if it weren't for the Imako line's unique Semblance.

Summer quickly shifted into her wolf form, the Imako Semblance allowing her to flee the battle unhindered by the otherwise crippling injury to her right leg. Slipping past the bushes that hid the entrance from view, she made her way into the shrine, her eyes already adjusting to the complete darkness of the tunnel. Within minutes, the wounded she-wolf arrives at the altar of the Dark Sun's shrine, weary from her encounter with the much stronger counterparts of the common Grimm she was tasked with eliminating. Limping over to the stone pedestal, she gives a tired sigh, feeling the fatigue taking its toll as her vision begins to dim. Carefully curling up at the base of the statue, she briefly licks her wounds to rid them of the debris they accumulated on her way to the shrine, before finally allowing her eyes to close, sleep taking hold as a soft glow seeps over the statue's paws where the wounded wolf's blood had splashed over the black stone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of the Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants**

 **Volume 1, Chapter 02**

Here is the second chapter of the newly redesigned Shattered Remnants!

The information for the story is as follows.

...

Confirmed weapons that Kuroi Okami will have include:

 **Shadow Eclipse:** A Reflector bearing similarity to the one Shiranui wields, except with a darker color scheme. The Shadow Eclipse is pitch-black in color, with midnight-blue flames and a blood-red mirror. This is the signature Reflector for the Eclipse Okami, and provides a source of fire for the Inferno Brush Technique.

 **Night's Fall:** A Rosary that represents the phases of Remnant's shattered moon. The Rosary has a color gradient between White, Black, and Red in that order, and the moon's shape follows the lunar cycle of Remnant starting with Full and ending with Shattered. The bead closest to him when attacking is pure white, and resembles the Full Moon. The middle bead is pitch black, and resembles the Half-shattered Moon. The last bead is blood-red, and is a fully-shattered moon, with a thin sliver of a crescent moon on the side closest to the adjacent bead. Each bead is a solid color, following the gradient between individual beads. No concept art is available, at this time.

 **Providence Crystal (crimson):** A red version of the Providence Crystal, transformed into a Glaive that can cycle between the three major elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity. This Celestial Weapon can be thrown as a projectile weapon, or used as a Glaive-type weapon.

 **Ragnarok:** A Glaive-type weapon obtained during Kuroi's travels in the world of Eos, given to him by Crown Prince Noctis himself. Classified as a one-handed sword, it has high attack power which is drastically increased when used to Warp-Strike. The glaive is black in color, with glowing red-orange edges to the blade. The grip is in line with the back edge of the blade, while the guard is in line with the main cutting edge. This weapon is infused with the powers of the Lucian Royal Family, giving the wielder the power to perform Warp-Strikes while the weapon is equipped. This property only affects the Ragnarok, and does not extend to any other weapon.

...

The new key for speech and thoughts is below:

 _ **[Section/story endings and transitions]**_

"Human/mortal speech"

 **"Celestial being/Astral/Entity speech"**

 **{Wolf/animal Speech}**

 _Narration/Flashbacks/Story Recaps_

(Thoughts)

 ***Semblance/Celestial Brush/Abilities/similar***

...

Some chapters will contain a Recap summary of the previous chapter, depending on if I feel the need to include one. Most likely will not contain that recap, though, as doing the recap every chapter tends to take up unnecessary space in the chapter itself. I will also start shortening the Summary Info section (which you're currently reading, no doubt), and limiting it only to the necessary info. That way I can avoid having to repeat this section every time I do a story chapter. From Chapter 4 onwards (as I've already typed Chapter 3 by now, and am only doing revisions where needed) the Info section will only include the necessary info related to the chapter, as needed, and any edits to previous information sections.

The pairings will mainly be Ammy/OC, with an implied Summer/OC pairing. Possible Glynda/OC pairing as well, if my Muse decides that is worth trying out.

Other pairings (confirmed) include:

White Rose (Ruby/Weiss)

Bumblebee (Yang/Blake)

Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha)

Stormflower (my version of Ren/Nora, as "Flower Power" doesn't sound as catchy as Stormflower does)

...

* * *

 _ **[Previously, in Shattered Remnants, Chapter 01]**_

 _Summer quickly shifted into her wolf form, the Imako Semblance allowing her to flee the battle unhindered by the otherwise crippling injury to her right leg. The unexpected attack from the Alpha Beowolf and the Ursa Major had left her human form crippled, making it necessary to use her wolf form, or risk certain death to try and finish her assignment early. Slipping past the bushes that hid the entrance from view, she made her way into the shrine, her eyes already adjusting to the complete darkness of the tunnel. Within minutes, the wounded she-wolf arrives at the altar of the Dark Sun's shrine, weary from her encounter with the much stronger counterparts of the common Grimm she was tasked with eliminating. Limping over to the stone pedestal, she gives a tired sigh, feeling the fatigue taking its toll as her vision begins to dim. Carefully curling up at the base of the statue, she briefly licks her wounds to rid them of the debris they accumulated on her way to the shrine, before finally allowing her eyes to close, sleep taking hold as a soft glow seeps over the statue's paws where the wounded wolf's blood had splashed over the black stone..._

...

...

 _ **[Shattered Remnants, Chapter 02]**_

A bright glow fills the once-dim chamber, as the statue of the Dark Sun becomes shrouded in a brilliant aura of blue-white light. The once cold stone of the wolf's statue gives way to warm fur, an ethereal glow radiating from the wolf's reanimated form. Lifting his paw from its perch upon the stone mirror, the wolf yawns to loosen his stiff jaw muscles, shaking his fur out as the mirror magically lifts from the ground. With a quick motion of his paw, the mirror moves to hover before the reanimated Celestial Wolf, and moving images depicting the most recent events form on the crimson surface of the mirror. Another wave of the same paw changes the images, this time to a summary of what has changed in the world since he began his centuries-long slumber. What he sees in the mirror has his hackles raised, as the world he knew no longer exists. Humanity had taken a turn down a much darker path than what was intended when the two wolves had revived the lost Oina tribe in a new generation of warriors, and chose a select group of people to receive the blessings of Nature to watch over the land once the first rays of light graced the world after those ten long years of unending darkness.

A soft whimper interrupts the thoughts of the reawakened Celestial Wolf, bringing his attention to the very reason he was awakened from his long slumber. Looking down at the weakened wolf beside him, he notes the deep wounds that still leak fresh blood, showing how recent the wounds really are. A simple motion of his paw has the mirror return to its rightful place at his back, hovering just above the wolf's shoulders, a trail of midnight-blue flames radiating from the edges of the mirror and drifting behind him like the tail of a comet. Another glow fills the room as he transforms to his human form, standing at an impressive 6'7" tall, wild black hair falling to the middle of his back, bangs shadowing his eyes. Two large wolf ears stick out from the top of his head, and a long black tail sways behind him. A wave of his hand changes his traditional Japanese-style garb into a more modern-day attire consisting of a simple black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black pants with red tribal flame patterns, and a black longcoat with matching crimson trim.

He crouches down next to the injured Oina descendant and pulls out a medical kit from his Celestial Inventory. Even though he's mastered all his Brush Techniques, he still feels that trying to mend wounds right after waking from his long slumber would not go as intended. With great caution to avoid waking the sleeping wolf, he begins applying the special healing ointment to the wounds, waiting a few moments for the bleeding to stop completely before placing a thick gauze over the leg wounds. Grabbing a roll of bandage wraps, he slowly lifts the injured leg and rests it on his shin to keep it stable while he wraps the bandages around the leg to hold the gauze in place. That done, he turns his attention to the more difficult injuries on the wolf's back.

 **"...This will be difficult..."** Sighing, he carefully moves the wolf onto the stone platform, and begins the much more difficult process of wrapping the larger wounds on the wolf's back...

...

...

...

 _ **[Twelve hours later, the following morning]**_

Yawning as she wakes, the first thing Summer notices is the tightness around her leg and body. Opening silver eyes, she quickly takes notice of her surroundings. She's still in the family shrine, where she had fallen asleep after taking refuge in one of the only places that Grimm instinctively avoid. Breathing a sigh of relief, she then turns her attention to the strange tightness around her leg. A quick blurry-eyed glance at her leg has her fully alert. She had somehow changed back to her human form while asleep. Something that should be impossible, as the transformation requires the conscious decision to switch forms. Otherwise her family's secret would have been discovered by now. In her panic, she falls off the platform she was resting on, drawing a startled yelp as she hits the ground. As she cradles her now-sprained wrist, a deep male voice echoes through the chamber, originating from the location of the only known exit. **"I leave for ten minutes to fish, and you're already hurting yourself."**

Jerking her head to look towards the speaker, her eyes widen at the sight of the glowing aura around him. The man was literally surrounded by a fiery aura of light, in stark contrast to his pitch-black clothing. In fact, if it weren't for that same aura of light around him, he would have been practically invisible in the cave, even with her exceptional night vision. In her moment of distraction, she failed to notice the man move to her side, causing her to jump when she feels his hand grasping her arm just above the sprained wrist.

 **"Food can wait... I'll need to deal with your wrist before it gets swollen."** Within minutes, the man had her wrist bound securely with stabilizing bandages, and a pack of ice pressed firmly against it. **"Hold that there."** With a quick nod, Summer uses her uninjured hand to keep the ice pack pressed firmly against her wrist. The man promptly leaves her side, picking up the basket and moving to the other side of the chamber. Within minutes, his reason for that is made clear as a fire appears before him, illuminating the chamber far better than the crystals along the walls did. Now that she can see in detail, she quickly notices that the chamber is actually a large dirt-floored room and not a cave as she had always thought it to be. At the far wall, next to the mural, is a door that went unnoticed for its color blending seamlessly with the rest of the chamber. The fire itself is actually in an open fire pit, with a structure attached that resembles a grill, if said grill were missing practically everything but the cooking surface.

 **"It'll be a while, so make yourself comfortable. Just don't change back into your wolf form for a while. It was hard enough trying to bandage your wolf form without waking you up..."** At this, Summer quickly looks back at the man, showing confusion at his wording. **"Before you ask, I already know of your heritage. If you weren't a decendant of that clan, then you wouldn't have known this place existed. Only three families know of this place, and the only one with the ability to turn into a wolf is the Okami clan."** Setting the fish on the grilling surface, the man looks to Summer. **"I will explain everything once you've got some food in you. You're too thin for this time of year, even if the land no longer freezes over every century..."**

With a huff, Summer pouts at the man. "I am not skinny." This earns a chuckle from the man, who shakes his head in amusement. **"Amaterasu would disagree. You are too thin, especially after having a child."** Summer recoils at this statement, as she never once mentioned being a mother, and she knows she does not talk in her sleep. Shock quickly turns into a motherly protectiveness, ears standing up and tail fluffing out as she gives a low growl on instinct. **"Relax... I only knew of your daughter because her scent is all over you. The only time I left this chamber was to go gather some food, as I had nothing to prepare a meal with due to being asleep for so many centuries..."** Taking a flask from his pocket, he tosses it over to Summer, who quickly catches it with her hand. **"Drink. It's fresh from the mountain stream."** Returning his focus to the grill, he pulls out a container and sprinkles some crushed herbs over the fish. Seeing his attention refocus onto his cooking, Summer opens the flask and takes a quick sniff of the liquid before finally taking a small sip. The cool crisp water soothes her dry mouth, and prompts her to finish off the contents of the flask without any further hesitation. The man's words were true, as the water was much purer in quality than what she normally gets from the store, untainted by whatever stuff the humans like to purify their water with. A small whine escapes her lips when the flask stops producing the crisp mountain water, ears lowering in disappointment at the empty container.

After a few minutes of pouting over the empty water flask, her nose picks up on the smell of cooked food, driving away the disappointment and causing her hunger to make itself known in its place. On the stone platform beside her is a tray, upon which is a plate full of cooked fish, seasoned and crispy, with a glass of freshly-made orange juice sitting next to it. The fish is joined moments later by slice of freshly cut watermelon, and a piece of lightly-buttered toast, each on a separate dish. Looking up from the tray, she finally locks eyes with the man who had, until then, been too far away for her to see his features properly. Deep crimson eyes stared right back into pure silver orbs. Eyes that showed amusement and kindness. Surprisingly to her, she could not find a single trace of the negativity that most would have had hidden behind their masks of kindness. **"Eat, before it gets cold. I'll check your wrist when you're finished eating."** With that, the man turns away, and Summer catches a glimpse of crimson markings hidden within his hair. Taking a bite of the fish, she soon finds herself licking the plate clean, the pure flavor of the food easily making all other meals she's ever had seem rather bland by comparison. Looking back at the man, she finally takes notice of the features that were previously hidden by the lack of light, and her constant distractions.

The man was clearly not a human, though to her shock, he was not a Faunus either. At least, not one that she expected to see. Upon his head, previously hidden beneath a straw hat, sat a pair of large, clearly wolf-like ears. His tail was long compared to even the Fox Faunus, who she previously thought had the longest tails of all canine Faunus. Yet it was clearly a wolf's tail, and not a fox tail. This alone confused her, as the only Wolf Faunus still alive were herself and her daughter. All others had fallen to their chosen careers, or died from illness. She and her daughter are the last of their family.

As if noticing her confusion, the man spoke up once more. **"Have you not figured it out yet?"** Startled, Summer looks back at the man, who's now standing by the large mural. "Figured out what?" Turning around, he studies her for a moment. Feeling uneasy under his stare, she fidgets with her cloak. The man, possibly noticing her unease, turns away and returns to the fire pit, sitting down on a tree stump that wasn't there the last time she checked... **"Or maybe you just haven't been paying enough attention to your surroundings."** At that statement, she actually takes the time to look around the room, trying to find what it is that she must have overlooked in her previous observations of the chamber. Then, she finds it. Or rather, the lack of it.

The Statue is missing. She's been sitting on the very platform that once held the statue of the Dark Sun. Yet, that very statue is nowhere to be found. And it's too large for anyone to have been able to steal it, even if someone could lift the heavy stone in the first place, as the tunnel is far too narrow for the six-foot-tall statue to fit through without getting damaged in the process. Not to mention that nobody who WOULD steal the statue even knows this place exists, so theft is clearly not the case here. Which only leaves one possible explanation...

 _ **[To be continued...]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of the Eclipse Okami: Shattered Remnants**

 **Volume 1, Chapter 03**

This section will not be in future chapters unless any information is changed or updated. That being said, the updated information for the story is as follows.

...

Confirmed weapons that Kuroi Okami will have include:

 **Shadow Eclipse:** A Reflector bearing similarity to the one Shiranui wields, except with a darker color scheme. The Shadow Eclipse is pitch-black in color, with midnight-blue flames and a blood-red mirror. This is the signature Reflector for the Eclipse Okami, and provides a source of fire for the Inferno Brush Technique.

 **Night's Fall:** A Rosary that represents the phases of Remnant's shattered moon. The Rosary has a color gradient between White, Black, and Red in that order, and the moon's shape follows the lunar cycle of Remnant starting with Full and ending with Shattered. The bead closest to him when attacking is pure white, and resembles the Full Moon. The middle bead is pitch black, and resembles the Half-shattered Moon. The last bead is blood-red, and is a fully-shattered moon, with a thin sliver of a crescent moon on the side closest to the adjacent bead. Each bead is a solid color, following the gradient between individual beads. No concept art is available, at this time.

 **Providence Crystal (crimson):** A red version of the Providence Crystal, transformed into a Glaive that can cycle between the three major elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity. This Celestial Weapon can be thrown as a projectile weapon, or used as a Glaive-type weapon.

 **Ragnarok:** A Glaive-type weapon obtained during Kuroi's travels in the world of Eos, given to him by Crown Prince Noctis himself. Classified as a one-handed sword, it has high attack power which is drastically increased when used to Warp-Strike. The glaive is black in color, with glowing red-orange edges to the blade. The grip is in line with the back edge of the blade, while the guard is in line with the main cutting edge. This weapon is infused with the powers of the Lucian Royal Family, giving the wielder the power to perform Warp-Strikes while the weapon is equipped. This property only affects the Ragnarok, and does not extend to any other weapon.

...

The new key for this story's formatting is below:

 ***Time skips and scene breaks***

 _ **[Section/story endings and transitions]**_

 _Narration/Flashbacks/Story Recaps_

 **{Wolf/Animal Speech}**

 **"Celestial being/Astral/Entity speech"**

"Human/Spirit/similar speech"

(Thoughts)

...

Music sections will be marked either in bold or in normal text. I may or may not use any music indicators, but just to be safe, I've included that indicator in the formatting key above.

Again, this info section will not be included in every chapter, so if you forget the format key, just return to the most recent chapter that contains said key. Same for the other information.

With all that boring stuff out of the way, we can now move on to the actual story, and the (hopefully) last chapter to contain a recap of the previous chapter's events.

...

 _ **[Previously, in Shattered Remnants, Chapter 02]**_

 _Summer Rose was confused. This man showed all the traits one would expect to see in a Wolf Faunus. Yet all other Wolf Faunus, aside from herself and her child, had died off years ago from either illness or by being killed in action while hunting the very creatures that had lead to her current situation. But here he was. A man with unmistakable wolf ears and tail, bearing the same pitch-black hair that most Wolf Faunus had in common. Sure the tail could have been that of a Fox Faunus, as it was too long for a normal Wolf Faunus tail. Yet there was no mistaking the ears as anything but a wolf's ears._

 _ **"Have you not figured it out yet?"**_ _Startled, Summer looks back at the man, who's now standing by the large mural. "Figured out what?" Turning around, he studies her for a moment. Feeling uneasy under his stare, she fidgets with her cloak. The man, possibly noticing her unease, turns away and returns to the fire pit, sitting down on a tree stump that wasn't there the last time she checked..._ _ **"Or maybe you just haven't been paying enough attention to your surroundings."**_ _At that statement, she actually takes the time to look around the room, trying to find what it is that she must have overlooked in her previous observations of the chamber. Then, she finds it. Or rather, the lack of it._

 _The Statue is missing. She's been sitting on the very platform that once held the statue of the Dark Sun. Yet, that very statue is nowhere to be found. And it's too large for anyone to have been able to steal it, even if someone could lift the heavy stone in the first place, as the tunnel is far too narrow for the six-foot-tall statue to fit through without getting damaged in the process. Not to mention that nobody who WOULD steal the statue even knows this place exists, so theft is clearly not the case here. Which only leaves one possible explanation..._

 _ **[End Recap]**_

...

...

 _ **[Shattered Remnants, Chapter 03]**_

 ***Several hours later***

Over the past few hours, the man, now known as Kuroi Okami, filled Summer in on the true nature of her clan's special transformation abilities, as well as explaining the original role of the people who bear animal traits. In turn, Summer had informed Kuroi on the details that he missed regarding current events, and told him how the Faunus are seen by the majority of humans. Needless to say, the Celestial being was not too happy about the changes that occurred while he and his counterpart were away. With a heavy sigh, Kuroi finishes his task of cleaning up the chamber, and turns to face Summer. **"Your wounds aren't yet healed enough for you to travel on your own. That being said, a wheelchair won't be practical with the terrain in this area."** Walking over to Summer, he turns so his back is facing her, and crouches down. Getting the general idea of what he's planning, Summer climbs onto his back, hands clasped in front of his neck. Kuroi hooks her legs over his forearms, and stands up, walking calmly through the chamber and out into the darkened forest outside his sanctuairy. The moment his feet touch the grass, he breaks into a run, drawing a startled yelp from his passenger as the trees become blurs on either side of him.

Summer Rose quickly ducks her head, resting it on Kuroi's shoulder as the world around her becomes a blur of motion. Though she's used to fast travelling due to her Speed Semblance, she normally can see where she's going while using it. Her Semblance isn't so much pure speed as it is a change in perception of the surroundings. It can be used as pure speed, but doing so would result in having tunnel vision.

The speeds Kuroi was travelling at, however, were nothing but pure speed. No flurry of rose petals followed him. Though, a quick glance behind them does reveal a trail of plantlife following in their wake. Given who she's being carried by, she isn't surprised by that detail. All stories she's heard about the two Celestial Wolves had told of how both of them leave a trail of flowers and plantlife in their wake when they run. The type of plants that form depend on the location and seasons.

Looking ahead, Summer sees one such location that has her panicking. In their direct path is a large river. Normally, there would be a bridge that would allow passage between the two sides of the river, as it runs the entire perimeter of the Grimm-infested side of the island. But a storm that came in two days ago had destroyed the bridge, making it impossible to cross safely from one side to the other. Before she can voice her concerns, he was already stepping into the river, moving too fast for stopping by this point. She braces herself for the freezing cold that she knew would come with the plunge into the river.

Seconds pass, and she cracks an eye open. They had stopped moving. Looking ahead, she sees the river, and the land on the opposite side before them. Looking back, she sees the river, and more land behind it. She relaxes, only to do a double take when the thought finally registers. River, check. Opposite bank, check. Dry ground beneath our feet? A glance below says otherwise. Beneath Kuroi's feet, is nothing but water. No lilly pads, no grass, not even a piece of wood from the broken bridge. Just smooth, clear, freezing cold water. As soon as she realizes this, Kuroi begins walking again, this time at a casual pace instead of the dizzying speeds he was travelling at before. **"If I wasn't able to manage this, I would have used the bridge instead. And before you point out the damage from the storm, I had fixed it while you were busy bracing for impact."** A quick glance in the direction of the bridge confirms his statement. Spanning the distance from one side of the river to the other, is a nearly identical bridge to the one that was destroyed during the storm. The only difference she can find is that the bridge looks much more stable than it was when she last used it four days ago. That alone confused her. **"When I said we could bend reality through artwork, I was being serious. Now hold on tight. We're going to be running again."**

Summer only has enough time to readjust her grip before Kuroi takes off running again. As with the last time he did this, there was nothing but blurs of movement on either side of them, and she promptly burries her head in his shoulder, eyes closed tight as she waits for him to slow down again.

...

 ***Later***

As the two finally slow down again, Summer opens her eyes to find herself looking at the White Forest. Kuroi lets her down off his back, and hands her a thick tree branch to use as a makeshift crutch to help keep some of the weight off her injured leg. Thanking him, she takes the lead, glancing back to see him placing a straw hat on his head as he pulls a simple staff from his coat sleeve, using it as a walking stick. Turning her attention forward once more, she makes her way through the snowy forest, taking care to avoid aggravating her wounds as she walks.

Behind her, Kuroi takes the time to observe the surroundings, taking in the untainted scents of the forest and listening to the wildlife of the area as the different winter animals go about their daily lives. To most people, the chatter of animals is nothing more than noise. But to Kuroi, the chatter is comprised of many voices, each one unique to the species that the speaker belongs to. It's through the talk of wildlife that he learns of what's going on in the forest that Summer Rose calls her home.

Reaching the clearing that surrounds her home, Summer starts to reach for her hood, only for Kuroi to stop her. **"If they truly are your friends, they won't care what you are. True friends will accept you no matter what you are, even if you kept it a secret for your entire life. Revealing yourself of your own free will is the best way for them to learn the truth."** Summer looks at him, then lowers her hand as she turns her attention back towards the house. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walks to the door, and opens it.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Startled by the yelling, she looks to the source to find Tai yelling at someone she can't see. Said man disappears from her line of sight, as another voice speaks up. "Tai, she's only two. And it wasn't her fault." Stepping into the house, and being stealthy, Summer peeks around the corner to see what's going on. In the middle of the room stood Qrow and Tai, surrounded by what could only be described as a war zone. Pillow stuffing was everywhere, the curtains were shredded, and the couch was littered with claw marks. Curled up in a ball on the couch was her two-year-old daughter, Ruby Imako Rose. Beside the young girl was her older half-sister, Yang, who was trying to comfort Ruby. Qrow was blocking Tai's line of sight to the two girls, and was the first to notice Summer's presence.

"Zwei was with me the whole time, so you can't blame it on the dog, Qrow!" Tai remains oblivious to his wife's presence, despite Qrow moving to look past him at this point. Qrow counters Tai's argument with one of his own, knowing that it would also bring Summer into the fray. "If you had done what you were supposed to and kept an eye on them, then none of this would have happened. And that means that Ruby would not have been a nervous wreck when you got home, because if you did your job, you wouldn't have left the house in the first place." Tai attempts to counter immediately, unaware that Summer is now eyeing him from her spot near the doorway. "I told them not to wander off."

At this, Summer finally steps in. "I trusted you to keep my children safe while I was gone." Tai flinches at the sound of his wife's voice, knowing that he's in deep water if she heard him yelling at Ruby. "I come home injured and expecting Ruby to run up to me with a smile on her face, only to find her a nervous wreck because you failed to take care of them." Tai can hear footsteps approaching, with a slight limp to them accompanied by a tapping in time with the steps. "I was hoping to find you playing with them on the floor, yet I walk in to find you yelling at Ruby for having a panic attack, and half the room destroyed." Tai is now barely suppressing the instinctive fear that only comes with being the target of a mother's protective fury. He can handle Qrow with ease, but Summer? Not a chance. Even crippled, his wife can be the scariest thing in the world when something messes with her precious Ruby. "The only thing keeping you from being punished for this is the fact that we have a guest. A very important guest, for that matter." A second set of footsteps approaches, and Tai braces himself for whatever comes next, not knowing what to expect from this guest that Summer claims to be the only thing keeping her from punishing him. The footsteps stop, and Summer speaks up once more.

"This is Kuroi Okami. And if it weren't for him, I would not have made it home." At the mention of the man's name, Tai immediately tenses up, remembering the stories his parents told him of the former Okami clan, and what it means to bear the name of that clan. The word Okami literally means Wolf, and only those with the blood of a wolf could claim the name of Okami. The only way this man could bear the name of Okami was for him to be one of them. Slowly, Tai turns to face his wife and the newcomer, hoping to avoid a conflict with the person his wife claims to have been saved by, only to find the man's glowing crimson eyes looking at him with a degree of disappointment in his gaze. Right off the bat, he already ruined any chance at a good first impression. **"My first impression of you... You're not father material."**

Removing his hat, Kuroi walks past the blonde to stand before Qrow, sharing a moment of silent communication with him, which ends when Qrow calmly steps away to sit in the nearby chair. Taking the remaining few steps to the couch, Kuroi gently rests a hand on Yang's shoulder, drawing her gaze to him. **"May I?"** After a brief moment of hesitation, the young girl nods and slowly moves away from her little sister. Kuroi gives a brief smile to Yang in return, then gently places a hand on the wolf-child's head, before slowly rubbing her head between where he knows her real ears are positioned. As he does this, the girl's muscles relax and her crying stops, replaced with a low, almost inaudible rumble that only the Wolf Faunus can hear. Seeing her calmed down, he stops rubbing her head, drawing a much more obvious whine from the girl. Said girl lifts her head to look at him, eyes blinking owlishly at the man as she stares at him. The girl's eyes start to sparkle a little, then a grin forms on the two-year-old's face. "Puppy!" Kuroi smiles at the girl in amusement, lowering his head when she reaches out to try and touch his ears, allowing her to reach the target of her interest easier. Ruby grins wider at this, her earlier panic forgotten completely as she starts playing with the man's hair and wolf ears with a childlike innocence, untainted by the world's corruption.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Tai lets out his frustrations and anger once more, this time directed at the Okami. "If you think you can do better than me at raising her, then do it! I'm done putting up with having to replace the furniture every week from her panic attacks!" Storming off, Tai makes his way up the stairs, leaving Qrow and Summer both stunned at his outburst. Ruby whimpers in barely restrained fear as her wolf traits become visible, the returning stress being too much for the young girl to handle. Seeing this, Kuroi gently gathers the young Wolf Faunus into his arms and holds her close to him so she can calm down again. Summer moves to get up, only for Kuroi to shake his head at her, looking pointedly at Qrow. Getting the message, Summer turns to look at her remaining friend and teammate. "Can you get our stuff packed? I think it's best if we move, for Ruby's sake... It's clear that Taiyang is not a part of Ruby's Pack anymore, from what I heard and saw today." Qrow nods in reply, then gets up to gather their belongings. Yang speaks up quickly, not wanting to be left out. "Mine too. She needs her big sister." Qrow hesitates, looking to Summer for her input. "I meant Our stuff. That includes Yang." A brief pause. "Get Zwei as well." Another brief pause. "You're coming with us too, Qrow." At Qrow's moment of hesitation at being told to get his own belongings as well, Kuroi speaks up to explain the situation better. **"At Ruby's age, the Pack Bond isn't yet developed enough to provide comfort over long distances, so most of the Pack has to stay nearby at all times to help keep her calm. Since there's only four of you, including the dog, that means that three of you have to be present at all times to prevent another panic attack."** Finally understanding the reasons for both Zwei and himself going with them, Qrow nods and walks out of the room to gather up the requested belongings and the dog.

Standing up carefully, Summer looks to Kuroi as she finally realizes the full extend of the situation. "Where are we going to stay, though? I won't be able to afford another house on my own. All the Lien I've earned from hunting went to Ruby and Yang for when they start school." Sensing her unease, Ruby whines softly and burries her face in Kuroi's shirt. Gently rubbing her head just behind the ears, Kuroi looks to Summer calmly. **"I got word of the Husky Faunus being on this island with another Okami staying with them. I'm on good terms with the Okami that is accompanying them, and if anyone could help Ruby, it's her."** Summer hesitates, not wanting to turn down the implied promise of a home, but also not wanting to mooch off of another family's kindness. "This is rather sudden, though... What if they don't have enough space for us there?" Kuroi sighs, shaking his head in amusement at her needless worrying. **"Their family is known to account for unexpected additions, so there's likely plenty of room. They're also a well-known family of traditional warriors, not unlike your ancestors. If I send word quickly, we'll have a reply by the time we're done with lunch."** Placing his hat back on his head, Kuroi retrieves his staff from its spot against the couch, and makes his way to the door, carrying Ruby in one arm, with Summer and Yang following close behind.

Waiting for them outside is Qrow, who has all their belongings already packed and ready to go. Thankfully, the two siblings didn't have much to get packed, so everything was able to fit into two large bags and two smaller bags. "So, how will we be getting the girls and our belongings to our new home?" Summer looks at Qrow, then at Kuroi and the girls, then at the four bags. "We're not bringing Zwei?" At the mention of the name, a bark is heard from one of the smaller bags. "Had to smuggle him out of the cabin. Tai already had your bags packed by the time I got to your room. Yang's stuff is in the other small bag. But thanks to Tai, all of Ruby's stuff got mixed in with yours, so we'll need to sort that out once we get to where we're going." As soon as Qrow indicates which bag Zwei is in, Yang grabs it and puts it on her back. Qrow grabs the two larger bags, so Summer doesn't have to carry the extra weight herself. Kuroi walks over to the remaining bag, and picks it up, at which point Summer and Qrow notice that his hat and staff are both missing...and so is the bag, which just vanished before their eyes. "How did you do that?" **"Do what?"** "The stuff. How did you make it vanish?" **"I just put it in my inventory so I wouldn't have to carry it. I can't put living things in inventory, though."** Qrow looks at the two bags he's carrying, then at Kuroi, who promptly takes each of the two bags as well, putting both in inventory to make the trip easier on the group as a whole.

...

And so, the newly united Pack sets out for the nearby town, with Yang carrying Zwei in a bag, Qrow walking beside Summer, and Kuroi carrying Ruby in his arm.

...

 _ **[End of Chapter]**_

...

* * *

Finally got around to finishing (and posting) this chapter. Had a long bout of Artist Inspiration right in the middle of typing last month, then started working right around the last week of March, so I didn't get this chapter finished until April 17th, but that's fine. I'll be taking a break over the next few months due to having a new job, so don't expect another chapter update until maybe August. I want to get the next two chapters typed out before I post again, since I've fallen behind with recent changes to my daily schedule.

On another note, I'm considering a new crossover idea with Bleach this time, using a 100% OC that I recently created based off of several creatures. The biggest ones are a Wolf, Dragon (eastern style), Nevermore (Grimm), Hollow (the actual race from Bleach), and Yveltal (which inspired the horns, loosely).

I will not be putting the story on Hiatus, in case you were worried. I'm just taking my time with it since I'm not a full-time writer, and I do happen to have other tasks that take priority over typing fanfictions.

Just so you know, there's two OC's that have the name Kuroi now. This story follows Kuroi Okami (aka Dark Sun/Eclipse Okami). The other OC is named Kuroi Mugetsu (shortened name), and is an evolved Arrancar that managed to fill in his Hollow Hole, but can still transform (at will, and without a Zanpakuto) to his Hollow form. I already started the concept artwork for his Hollow Form, but won't be posting it until after I decide whether or not to write the story to go with the picture.

Anyways, thanks to the one reviewer who reminded me that this chapter needed to be posted. I had honestly forgotten about it with all the drawing and events going on this past month. Again, I will be slow to post, as I only have two days each week that I don't have to go to work for, and my two dogs take up most of that free time. So my previously frequent updates were only possible because I didn't have to work during that time. Now that I do have to work, it'll be a lot longer between chapters. Especially since I plan on trying to type more than 4K words for future updates. So don't worry, those of you who read this story. I will not be abandoning this even if I take a long time to update again. I just don't have much free time anymore to type story chapters, so bear with me on this.


End file.
